Hedwig
Hedwig was Harry Potter's pet Snowy Owl and magical familiar. She was a gift to Harry on his eleventh birthday from Rubeus Hagrid, in 1991. As an eleventh birthday present, Hedwig was an important companion as Harry was initiated into the wizarding world. Biography Harry decided upon the name "Hedwig" after finding the name in A History of Magic. Throughout her life, Hedwig provided Harry with message and package carriage and loyal companionship. She loved Harry dearly, showing signs by nibbling his ear or fingers, and loyally obeyed his every command (even obeying Harry's orders to peck Ron and Hermione until they answer back). She was extremely intelligent and had great self-worth. She held herself above other owls, including Ron Weasley's owl, Pigwidgeon. She hunted mice, frogs and rats. Hedwig could be considered an owl with a "formal" personality, and often has a habit of staring or hooting "reproachfully", showing Harry her tail and cuffing Harry with a wing when miffed, and being far more vocal than the average Snowy Owl. She also can act with hurt or anger due to Harry's sometimes innocently thoughtless actions or words. It is implied throughout the books that Hedwig can fully understand Harry, and to some extent vice versa. Snowy Owls are not native to Great Britain. This caused some hardship for Hedwig, as she could not always perform tasks for Harry. Specifically, when Sirius Black was in hiding from the Ministry of Magic in 1994, Harry could not send Hedwig to deliver messages to him, as onlookers would remember a Snowy Owl going to and from a specific location. While living with the Dursleys, Hedwig was locked in her cage for months at a time to prevent Harry from sending messages to his "freaky little friends." As a result, in the summer holidays she became very frustrated and bored. When Harry was rescued by the Weasley brothers in 1992, Hedwig is freed from her cage and flew along following behind the Flying Ford Anglia all the way to the Burrow. In 1997, Hedwig was killed during the Battle over Little Whinging. While in the air someone cast the Killing Curse, which was meant for Hagrid, but which struck Hedwig, which caused her and her cage to crash to the ground. It was said she fell like a snowy owl rag doll to the bottom of her cage immediately. Harry caught the cage. Harry suffered grief at her loss. Hagrid consoled him by asserting Hedwig lived "a great old life." J.K. Rowling considered snowy owls to be "the most beautiful owl of all," ergo her choice in Hedwig's colour. Behind the scenes and Ron Weasley.]] *In the films, Hedwig is played by male owls, as male Snowy Owls are whiter. *The death of Hedwig was meant to symbolize Harry's loss of innocence as he came of age. *J. K. Rowling originally intended to make Hedwig open Harry's Golden Snitch in Deathly Hallows."Hedwig: Owl of a Different Fate?" on the Harry, A History site *In reality, there are two female saints named as Hedwig. One is Saint Hedwig of Andechs (1174–1243), Duchess of Silesia. The other one is Saint Hedwig (Jadwiga) (1373–1399), Queen of Poland. A St. Hedwig's Day'The-Leaky-Cauldron.org': St. Hedwig's day dedicated to Hedwig of Andechs is being observe in October 16th every year after she was canonized in 1267. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:1997 deaths Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:Females Category:Owls Category:Pets Category:Potter family Category:Second War casualties